


Pink and frilly

by morethanyouwilleverknow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanyouwilleverknow/pseuds/morethanyouwilleverknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis always wants to be good for his boy no matter what Harry asks him to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and frilly

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not all that good at writing smut, so bear with me. Maybe there'll be a part two to this when the roles switch?

The sun was low in the sky as Louis patiently awaited his boy to come home from a long, dreadful day at the office. He liked calling Harry his boy, like Harry was his and only his and no one could ever take that away from him. 

Louis sat with his knees under him which was a sort of uncomfortable position from the night before, along with the lace of the garters digging into the back of his calves, but he didn't mind. He liked being played with by his boy, because only his boy could play with him. His brown fringe fell into his eyes as he looked over at the old grandfather clock. It was 6:30. Harry should be walking into their flat right about--

"Lou? I'm home, pumpkin." Louis almost fell off their bed with excitement but Harry gave him specific instructions. Don't move until you're told. So, Louis just shook a little like a child waiting for his mommy to give him his favorite candy at a candy shop.

He heard Harry put down his briefcase, slip off his shoes and start the trek up the stairs. It seemed like it was taking an extra slow time, making Louis scream with excitement and angst inside. But he had to follow the rules, or Harry would be very very angry and he didn't want his special boy to be angry.

When he finally heard the big footsteps outside their door and a tired, overworked Harry appeared in his most expensive suit, he grinned. Harry grinned back, smiling at the sight of the older, smaller boy patiently awaiting his arrival, his green eyes glowing in the dim light of their bedroom.

"Hi, gorgeous." Harry walked over to the bed almost as slow as he said hello. "You can speak, pumpkin."

"H-hi, how was your day?" Louis stuttered, which made Harry grin even wider, his dimples looking like giant puddles on his face.

"It was swell, thank you for asking. Could barely get any work done though. All I thought about was you all day." Harry bit his bottom lip, working his eyes from the pink knee socks to the garters, stopping at the sight of the pink frills for a moment before finally meeting the older boys shining blue eyes. Louis' heart skipped a beat and for a moment he thought he stopped breathing. "How was your day?"

Harry moved to sit on the edge of their bed, taking off his black crew socks and running his fingers through his hair before putting his eyes back on Louis.

"My day was fine." Louis said, his voice getting higher by the second. He looked down at his lap and felt immediately turned a bright shade of red. He was already hard, and Harry hadn't even touched him yet. Harry followed his gaze and chucked.

"Oh, princess, we haven't even started yet." Harry put his warm hands over the bulge, almost covering it completely, and Louis let out a soft whimper. Harry laughed again before disappearing into the bathroom.

Louis looked up at their ceiling, and tried to calm himself down. He wanted to be good for Harry. He needed to be good for Harry. They only got to do things like this once in a blue moon and all Louis wanted to be was Harry's good little princess.

When Harry finally returned into room, he changed into something more comfortable that made Louis want to scream. He was exposed almost fully in the doorway, the only thing separating Louis from coming in his panties was a pair of tiny black briefs that were too tight around the middle and too loose on the thighs. Harry smirked and walked over to where Louis was still kneeling on their bed.

"Such a good girl, princess." Harry stroked Louis' cheek with his long finger. "Why don't you turn around and show daddy that pretty little pussy of yours?"

Louis did what he was told, as he always does and perched his perky bum up in the air, exposing the pink silicon thats been holding the remains from the night before inside of him.

“Look at that, already stretched and wet for me. So wet for me, baby girl.” Harry moved the butt plug in and out slowly, his fingers squeezing the skin around Louis’ rim. Louis whimpered and put his face into the pillows, gripping their maroon duvet for dear life. He was already so hard, and in desperate need of some kind of friction. He moved his hips slightly as Harry fucked him slowly with the toy, attempted to make Harry go deeper, and harder so Louis could take some of the edge off. But he knew better not to come. He couldn’t come..

“You like that, princess?” Harry bit his bottom lip again, and twisted the toy out of Louis. As soon as he did that, Louis felt the need to be filled back up again.

Harry pulled Louis up by wrapping his hand around the smaller boys waist, making Louis go onto his knees again and into Harry’s lap.

“Here, baby, suck.” Harry put two fingers into Louis’ wet mouth, and Louis worked them all around, moving them around in his mouth, desperately trying to please Harry. He felt the younger boys cock on his bare back through the tiny briefs, and got even more uncomfortably hard. But he knew he had to please Harry. He needed to. “Okay that’s good, darling.” Harry said before shoving Louis back down so his face was buried into the pillows. Harry smirked at Louis’ clenching hole, absolutely gagging for something to fill it back up again.

Harry put his two fingers in, working one in slowly, just like the butt plug and hitting the right spot every single time. Louis whimpered into the pillow, closing his eyes and moving his hips into and off Harry’s finger. When he put in another one, Louis felt tears leak out of his eyes at how good Harry was at this. He was so good at making sure he pleased Louis. Good at making sure that with every thrust he would hit just the perfect spot for Louis to crumble to his knees and scream for even more. Which is exactly what Harry told him to do.

“Moan for me, baby girl. I wanna hear you.” So, Louis did, and it was one full of hot breath and agony and need for moremoremore. Louis was so close, one more plunge and he would be pushed over the edge and make a mess all over their new duvet. Harry worked his fingers, hitting Louis’ prostate once. Twice. The third time, Louis couldn’t hold it anymore and exploded all over the inside of his lace, which leaked out and make a dark stain on the duvet. Harry gasped, eyes turned dark, and eyebrows clenched together. Louis hid his face in the dark red fabric, wanting to escape Harry’s dark gaze that seemed to be digging into his back.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Harry removed his fingers from Louis, voice harsh and angry. Louis didn’t answer, and he soon felt a strong hand strike his bum with so much force, he thought the bed had moved forward and dug into the wall. Louis shrieked, taking a mouthful of maroon and letting hot, wet tears fall from his glued shut eyes. When Louis didn’t answer, he felt Harry strike his bum again, this time less hard but it stung just as bad.

“Answer me, little girl.” Harry pulled Louis up again, placing the smaller boy in his lap.

“S-sorry, daddy.” Louis’ eyes were red and puffy and he stared at the stain in the duvet and felt awful. 

“What did you say? Speak up.” Harry’s grip on Louis’ waist tightened and Harry’s fingers dug into his skin.  
“I’m sorry, daddy. It won’t happen again.” Louis gulped down and stared at the grey wall in front of him where the paint was chipping from all of the times Harry had moved the bed during sex.

“The next time you come without permission, I’ll spank you even harder. Understand, little girl?” Harry’s lips were in Louis’ ear, his voice sinister and dark.

“Y-yes daddy. I w-won’t disobey you ag-gain.” Louis sounded so weak and pathetic, he surprised himself. But this only turned Harry on more and with a blink of an eye, Louis was on his back, looking straight into Harry’s dark eyes. Harry growled at him, curling his mouth into a curvy smile almost as twisted as his hair. He put his lips to Louis’ stomach which sent a giant shock up the smaller boys spine, making him instantly hard again. 

Harry pushed Louis back down on his stomach, making the weaker boy fall to his knees and curl underneath his own body. “Look at that,” Harry licked his lips at Louis puckered hole, still stretched and open and begging to be filled up again. “you little slut, so wet. Even after finishing.”

“Always so wet for you, daddy.” Louis kept his eyes closed, letting himself feel the pleasure of Harry’s light touch. 

“Hmmm..” Harry circled Louis’ rim with his long finger, and all Louis wanted him to do is plunge his finger inside of him again, but that’s not what Harry did. 

Instead Harry pulled the hair out of his eyes, and put his face right where Louis was already sososo wet. He took a handful of the pink lace and moved it off to the side, diving his tongue into the smaller boy. Louis let out a soft moan, squeezing his eyes tighter and gripping the duvet even harder than before. Harry spread Louis open with his hands and let his tongue go harder and deeper into Louis. Louis whimpered, sending high pitched cries throughout the entire room, making his cock uncomfortably hard again. 

“D-daddy,” Louis sighed deeply into the pillow cover. Harry removed his mouth from Louis and licked his lips. Harry has always said that Louis tasted so good, and he’d rather eat him than regular food, but Louis thought he was being pervy and cheesy and thought he was joking.

“Okay, princess. Can you do daddy a favor?” Harry pulled Louis up and turned him around so they were both kneeling, so close to each other Louis’ cock touched Harry’s stomach, even constrained in the tight lace. 

“Yes, anything for you, daddy.” Louis smiled at his boy, as he watched Harry get up and shimmy the tiny black briefs down his lower body. Louis thought Harry looked best with no clothes on. He could see all of his tattoos, and his toned stomach, and his long lanky legs. His cock was pushed up to his stomach, leaking with pre-cum and aching to be inside of his little girl.

Harry circled over his little princess, biting his collarbones and making circles with his tongue at the slight indents. He felt Louis’ cock against his stomach, pressing into him through the panties. Louis was in need of something, anything. Harry saw that and grinned.

“Lets play a game, princess.” Harry said, kneeling in between Louis’ thighs.

“Okay, daddy.” Louis bit his lip.

“Let’s see how many times you can orgasm before crying, and have to beg me to stop.” Harry quickly got to work covering his fingers with their favorite lube, making sure they were slick and well oiled up before pulling Louis towards him even more, exposing his pink hole to the hot air in between them. Harry grinned and started working Louis’ rim with one of his fingers, making small, slow circles before going deep inside. 

Louis moaned quietly, closing his eyes once again and focusing on the feeling of Harry inside of him. He started to swivel his hips forward in back in an attempt to make Harry’s fingers go deeper.

“A-ah daddy.” Louis moaned, low and breathy. Harry was focused on Louis’ bum, moving his finger in and out in and out in and out slowly. When he was ready for another finger, Harry twisted and turned his wrist all around, spreading his fingers inside Louis, opening up the boy even more. Harry let out a brute groan from deep inside his chest as he pushed his fingers further and further into Louis.

When Harry hit his prostate, Louis moaned loud and squirted all over the lace, hot and out of breath. But Harry didn’t stop, instead he smirked a sinister smile and kept going. Harry pushed his fingers in deeper, still hitting Louis’ prostate every single time which made Louis want to scream. Instead, tears built up in his eyes and he moaned from deep in his throat a pathetic whimper which only made Harry add another finger. Taking three and completely stretched out, Louis came again, this time in two solid, fast squirts, soaking from the line of his panties down to his tender balls. Harry just laughed.

“Two and counting, princess. Can you go for three? Don’t finish until I say so.” Harry ordered in a harsh tone, jetting his fingers in and out of Louis at a medium pace which felt like absolute hell. Louis had tears staining down his velvety pink cheeks, his eyes huge and dilated. “Did you hear me, little girl?” Harry jabbed Louis prostate again and again, and it took all of his strength not to disappoint Harry.

“Y-yes d-daddy.” Louis stuttered and choked on his own words mixed with tears. He squeezed his eyes shut again, hot tears spilling over his eye lashes. Harry went back to using one of his fingers, going impossibly slow and Louis felt every single movement he made with his body and his fingers.

“Ready princess?” Harry took his free hand and pulled down the pink panties, so Louis cock was unconstrained and exposed to the air in between them, covered in a sticky mess. Louis nodded weakly and bit down on his bottom lip. He thought he almost broke the skin. He heard Harry count backwards from 5, and almost as if on queue, he let out a loud moan and soaked Harry’s bare chest with a sticky, white, mess.

Harry got up, chucking, to clean himself off and to find something to clean Louis off with too, while he just laid in their bed with his legs sprawled open, trying to catch his breath. Louis let out a deep sigh, waiting for Harry to return.

“Next time, how about I’ll be your girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically my first attempt at feminization, even though that's basically all I read. I hope you liked it!
> 
> http://analfistinglouis.tumblr.com :))))


End file.
